


Of Patience and Captivation

by soulaire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulaire/pseuds/soulaire
Summary: Sequel to "Of Sense and Decadence."Even in the dark he can see how dilated her pupils are, black nearly eclipsing green entirely. She’s nowhere near done with him. No, Sasuke can tell by the way she looks at him alone that they’ve barely curbed her desire tonight. Infinite, he thinks. Insatiable, to a fault.He wouldn’t have it any other way.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Of Patience and Captivation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is meant to be read by mature audiences ONLY. The story depicts a detailed sex scene including anal sex (pegging, specifically). If this makes you uncomfortable in any way or if you are under the age of 18, please do not continue reading. You have been warned.
> 
> EDIT: Due to valid criticism, I've removed a few scenes from the original story and edited others.

"I want to fuck you."

Sasuke blinks down at the textbook before him, so engrossed in his studies that the sudden shift in focus from data management to "I want to fuck you" takes him a few moments to process. Once he does, however, his ears damn near perk up, and with embarrassingly eager speed he slams the textbook closed.

He glances up to find Sakura standing in the kitchen, leaning forward with her elbows propped on the counter. They're alone in his apartment for the night—with Naruto staying over at Hinata's studio—and so she's clad in nothing but one of his navy-blue t-shirts that falls to the tops of her thighs, leaving an unfair amount of toned leg exposed. She's currently watching him with hooded green eyes. There's a sort of simmering hunger brewing in them that has his entire body tensing in based desire.

Sasuke rises from his seat at the dining table, studies long forgotten. He has a midterm in two days and promised himself he would study for at least the next few hours, but who is he to resist when his girlfriend is looking at him like he's her next goddamn meal?

"You're a horrible study partner," he tells her as he wraps his arms around her from behind, placing an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. "Very distracting."

Sakura shivers at his touch. He flicks his tongue at the top of her spine, taking great pleasure in the soft gasp she lets out in response. "I'm flattered by your eagerness," she breathes, turning in his arms to face him, "but this isn't exactly what I meant."

He's so focused on exploring the column of her neck with his teeth and tongue that he doesn't register her words immediately. Finally he pulls away, gazing down at her in confusion.

" _I_ want to fuck _you_ , Sasuke-kun," she repeats, cheeks flushing.

For the life of him he can't decipher what she means. "You know you're more than welcome to have your way with me whenever you'd like, Sakura."

She grins at this, pleased, and leans forwards to give him a brief kiss on the lips. "Thank you. It's always nice to be reminded of that, though I wouldn't be surprised if you have a change of heart soon."

His confusion only heightens.

Sakura clears her throat and inhales deeply, as if preparing for a long-awaited speech. Slowly she begins, "Do you remember what you told me a few weeks ago? That I shouldn't be afraid to tell you about the things I want? That no matter what, you'd always want me to be completely honest with you?"

Sasuke nods. He remembers the conversation clearly, and he meant every word. Still perplexity gradually gives way to wariness, because he now senses that what she has to tell him will be unlike anything that's crossed his mind before.

"Well, whether you decide you want to do it or not, here's me being completely honest with you, Sasuke-kun."

She lifts her chin, fixing him with a level stare, and he can't decide if he's proud or terrified of her unfaltering confidence.

Then she speaks, and he finds his answer.

* * *

Sasuke tells her he needs time to think about her proposal. He’s never had anyone express their desire to peg him, after all, and while she seemed extremely excited about the idea, he wouldn't exactly say the same for himself.

Sakura has a girls' night out planned and leaves him with a kiss on his forehead and the reassurance that if it's something he absolutely doesn't want to try, they never have to bring it up again.

But he promises to take the time to think about it. Really and truly mull the idea over in his head. And so he does.

He thinks about the first time they tried anal a few weeks ago. She was so worried he wouldn't want to do it—assuming he'd think it was strange—but he truly had no qualms with the idea. He just really hadn't considered it before. Once they decided to try it, the act itself ended up being amazing for both of them.

Why is it, Sasuke thinks, that he was readily willing to participate when she was on the receiving end, but the moment the roles flipped he found himself panicking?

He's comfortable in his sexuality. Knows Sakura wouldn't think of him any differently because of it. A sexual act won't change who he is as a person—he realizes this now.

Is it because he truly has no desire to explore that part of him? Not entirely. Sakura looked like she had a blast their first time, and in the few times they've done it again since, she's only grown more comfortable in voicing how pleasurable an experience it can be. Besides, if prostate stimulation is as great as he's heard, he'd be lying if he said he isn't curious to see what it's like for himself.

Is it fear of the unknown, then?

He figures that must be the source of his initial hesitation. He's never been in that role before—never been the one being penetrated, never been topped. Sakura frequently enjoys playing the more dominant role in their sex life, but never to this degree. It would be an entirely new experience for him, to be utterly at Sakura's command. To have their power dynamic shifted in a way he's never before fathomed.

Sasuke thinks about the hunger he saw in Sakura's eyes when she first brought up the idea earlier this week. Over the last two years they've known each other, he's come to treasure the way she looks at him. Whether it be with doting exasperation, radiant affection, or palpable desire, he's found he can't quite get enough of it.

But the way she looked at him this time? Like she was undressing him with her eyes, imagining all the sinful things she could do to him, practically overflowing in her desire to see him at his most vulnerable?

It was a look of sensuous promises, of uncharted pleasures. A glimpse of what can be, if only he sheds his uncertainty and meets her halfway.

And as the last of his hesitation fades away, Sasuke decides to do just that.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth, and slips into bed, where he opens up his laptop to do a little research of his own.

He begins typing out the word "pegging" but pauses before hitting enter, thinking twice about the possibility of someone needing to use his laptop in the future. He backspaces and opens an incognito window instead. Satisfied, he continues with his search.

The query brings up a variety of different interviews, an amusing Urban Dictionary page, and more than a few Cosmopolitan articles. Sasuke starts from the top and makes his way down one by one. By the time he's worked through two pages of search results, he feels considerably enlightened on the topic.

He discovers that, as attested by the pegging interviewees, prostate orgasms are in a realm of their own. Unlike penile orgasms, there's no refractory period for prostate orgasms, meaning that men can experience multiple orgasms without having to wait a certain amount of time to recover from the last. This intrigues Sasuke tremendously. He learns that prostate orgasms also aren't as centralized as penile orgasms, and as such oftentimes turn into a full-body experience.

Many of the interviewees said that, beyond being incredibly pleasurable, pegging helped build trust and intimacy between them and their female partners. They stressed that an open mind and communication were key to make it work. To remember to relax, be patient, and simply enjoy the ride.

Sasuke mentally catalogues this all in his head, and then he pulls up a sex toy site.

He takes a few moments to blink at the array of strap-ons—some hot pink and dainty, others with metal-studded harnesses and dildos that appear a little too realistic for his taste. He rubs at his eyes upon seeing a strap-on that boasts an eight-inch dildo and claims to have squirting capabilities.

To each their own, he thinks. He clicks through a few options and stops on one with an innocent-looking black harness and a smooth, purple dildo that lacks the realistic ridges of some of the others. His gaze zeroes in on its vibrating feature specifically. Why shouldn't the one wearing the strap-on have just as much fun? the product description writes, claiming that its double-ended dildo and soft harness ensure equal satisfaction and maximum comfort for the female wearer. The product reviews confirm its credibility.

Sasuke's sold. If they're going to do this, he wants Sakura to be as comfortable as possible; and if she can use the fifteen different vibration settings to her benefit while fucking him? Even better.

A minute later the strap-on is purchased and on its way to his apartment. He shoots Sakura a quick goodnight text before closing his laptop and drifting off to sleep.

If anyone asks, he absolutely did not pay an extra twenty dollars for expedited shipping. And he absolutely does not check the package's tracking status five times a day in undeniable anticipation prior to its arrival.

* * *

Three days later they're in Sasuke's room and he's sitting on the edge of his bed, Sakura on her knees before him, her head bobbing as she takes him so deep into her mouth he questions if she even has a gag reflex.

"Fuck," he hisses, his cock damn near hitting the back of her throat. He's going to prematurely come in her mouth if she doesn't stop in the next five seconds.

Sasuke blindly reaches out a hand, intending to pull her head away. He instead finds himself thrown on his back, blinking at the ceiling as she crawls onto the bed above him. It's not often that she shows her exceptional strength, but she's being incredibly assertive and has no qualms with letting him know that she's the one taking charge tonight. Not for the first time does Sasuke wonder how it's possible that a 115 pound woman can toss him around like he weighs little more than a feather. And not for the first time does he enjoy it. Immensely.

Sakura's breath is hot in his ear as she leans forward and traces its shell with her tongue. She brushes the pad of her index finger against his nipple, then flicks the tip with just the right amount of force to send a shiver down his spine. He barely has time to recover from her earlier ministrations before her hand wraps around the base of his cock and pumps upward, squeezing deliciously just beneath the head. His hips jerk forward of their own accord, begging for more stimulation.

Sakura appears as if she's preparing to give him just that. She pulls away and opens up the bedside drawer where he keeps the condoms. Sasuke fights to work through the pleasurable haze she's stoked within him, his breath coming out in shallow pants. He finally collects himself in time to rasp, "Wait, Sakura."

"Hm?" She twists her head to look at him, a condom in one hand, eyes glassy with desire.

"I have a present for you." He points to the other side of the room. "In the bag on my desk."

Her brows furrow in confusion. She seems slightly put out that he's keeping her from ravishing him as she so clearly desires. "A present?"

He nods. "I think you'll like it."

Sakura pouts. "Can it wait until later?" she pleads, gazing at his cock with longing eyes.

Sasuke can't help but smile at her impatience. "Trust me. Just take a look at it, and if you don't like it you can ride me all you want after."

Grumbling to herself, Sakura does as he asks. She pads to the other side of the room and opens the cloth bag on his desk, peering into it with her back to him. Several seconds pass by with no response, and Sasuke feels uncertainty welling in his stomach. Does she not like it? Is that something she's no longer interested in?

He frowns and begins to sit up. "You can always just use it as a vibrator if you don't want to use it together. I'm sorry, Sakura. I should've asked you before buying—"

For the second and by far not the last time tonight does Sasuke find himself on his back in the bed, blinking at the ceiling, slightly confused as to how he got there until Sakura's pink head appears above him.

"You," she breathes, taking his face between her hands and kissing him deeply, "are amazing. Have I told you that before?"

Sasuke lifts his head to return the kiss, smiling briefly against her lips. "Once or twice."

She kisses him on the forehead, over each of his eyelids, and on the tip of his nose before making her way to his lips once more. "Thank you," she whispers. "I know this couldn't have been an easy decision for you to make."

"It wasn't at first," he admits, tracing the arc of her brow with his fingertips, "but I really did take the time to think about it more. I'm more excited than nervous, really. I've also come to realize that if I'm with you, I'd probably enjoy just about anything."

Her eyes soften, and then she grins devilishly. "Well," she says, shifting so that she can wrap her hand around his still-hard cock again, "I guess we'll see if that's true or not soon, won't we?"

He doesn't get the chance to answer. She meets him in a hot, open-mouthed kiss, her tongue flicking against his top lip before sliding into his mouth. Sasuke moans as she swipes her thumb over the tip of his penis, smearing his weeping pre-cum around the head in sinfully slow circles. With her free hand she continues to play with his nipple, pinching and rolling it between her fingers until he's nothing but a mess of lush sensation beneath her.

Desperate to feel her, Sasuke lifts his hand and searches until he reaches her center. He groans upon finding that she's dripping wet, her pussy slick beneath his fingers. This is the first time he's touched her tonight, and Sasuke revels in the fact that simply bringing him pleasure turns her on so fucking much.

He draws his finger up her entrance, light and teasing. She gasps into his mouth when he adds another, working her clit between his fingers in small, pulsing movements.

Sakura pulls away suddenly and grabs his wrists in her hands, pinning his arms to the sheets above his head. She stares down at him with heated green eyes. "Don't lower your arms," she orders quietly. "Understood?"

Eyes wide, he nods. Sakura's been dominant before in bed, yes—but never to the point of giving him orders, and never to the point where he felt wholly compelled to follow them. If this is just a glimpse of what's to come, of what she's capable of...

Sakura leaves to gather the strap-on, its accompanying remote, and the bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. Alone on the bed with his arms pinned above him, Sasuke feels all at once demure and vulnerable—not the words he or anyone else would typically use to describe him. Is this what it feels like to be a virgin bride waiting to be deflowered, he wonders? Did he _really_ just liken himself to a virgin bride?

As Sakura rejoins him, Sasuke finds it in him to also feel properly nervous. The black harness and purple dildo seemed so innocent before. Now that he knows they're going to be used on him—in him, for Christ's sake—in the next few minutes, they look positively intimidating.

"You seem anxious." Sakura places the strap-on down beside him and brushes a lock of hair out of his face. "I'm nervous, too," she murmurs, giving him a soft smile. "This is new for both of us. Regardless, I would never do something you're uncomfortable with. Just give me the word, Sasuke-kun, and we don't have to go any further."

Sasuke takes a moment to center himself. He focuses on breathing in evenly, deeply. Releases his breath in smooth exhales. Finally he gazes up at Sakura.

Her eyes always reflect what she's thinking with striking perfection. Tonight is no different. She looks at him with green eyes brimming with affection and darkened with lust. Yet beneath it all he sees concern, sharp and resolute. He knows she would never do something to hurt him unless he asked. Would never push him outside of his comfort zone in favor of her own pleasure, just as he would never do to her. He truly has nothing to worry about.

Sasuke's body relaxes completely, his limbs growing languid. "I'm fine. I trust you, Sakura." He jerks his head toward where his hands remain still above his head. "Aren't you proud of me?" he asks, teasing. "I've been pretty obedient."

Sakura laughs, the sound full and rich. She presses her lips to his collarbone. "Yes," she giggles. "You've been very good. I have to say I like this look on you a little too much."

Indeed the shift in their power dynamic is already apparent and she hasn't even begun fucking him yet. He wonders in what other ways they can explore this change—in what other ways they can begin pushing the boundaries of what they already know.

Smiles long gone, Sakura leans over him and takes his bottom lip between her teeth. She tugs lightly before placing a kiss to his jawline and making her way down to his neck, biting hard enough to bruise.

Sasuke tenses as she moves from his neck back to his aching cock in one swift motion. Her mouth envelopes him, hot and damp and inviting as sin. She sucks him deeply, moving her fist in time with each rise and dip of her head until it takes all of his restraint not to thrust upward. His body strains to delay the pleasure quickly building between his legs, muscles growing stiff, but there's not much he can do when Sakura pampers him so expertly.

"Sakura," he growls, "I'm going to come soon if you—"

Sasuke's back bows as she draws a testicle into her mouth. She's gentle to a fault and it lasts just a few moments, but still he can't help the moan that escapes his lips at the touch. He's deliciously sensitive there, a fact that Sakura knows all too well.

Panting, he barely registers the careful pressure against his anus until Sakura murmurs, "I'm going to use my fingers first, like how you did with me. I'll go slow, but tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Sasuke nods, closing his eyes. His jaw clenches automatically in apprehension and he concentrates on loosening it, remembering how stiff Sakura was their first time. It wasn't until she was thoroughly relaxed that he was able to enter her; with him it'll be no different.

Sakura slowly works one finger inside him, then another. Slick with lubrication, she's met with no resistance as she pumps her fingers into him. Sasuke's brow furrows. The sensation is strange to him at first—unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable yet not entirely without pleasure. By the time she's able to add a third finger, his breathing has grown shallow and there's the most peculiar warmth blooming from her touch.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asks quietly.

Sasuke must be breathing harder than he thought because he struggles to get out a proper response. He nods again instead, speech evading him.

Sakura pauses. He hears her shift slightly, and then she curls her fingers upward, rubbing against a place inside him that has his cock twitching against his stomach, his entire body tensing in sheer ecstasy.

"Jesus, Sakura," he groans. "Where did you learn to—"

She curls her fingers again and Sasuke loses the ability to form coherent thoughts. Each stroke and press of her fingers builds sensuous heat within him, starting from the base of his cock and flaring outward. And where before his legs were locked together on either side of Sakura's hips, they now fall open, spreading apart as much as possible to welcome more of her inside him.

Sakura lets out a husky laugh. "Does that feel good, Sasuke-kun?"

She can't expect him to respond with anything more than uneven intakes of his breath at this point. Sure enough, any hope of responding vanishes when she takes his hardened length into her free hand once more, stroking him leisurely. The combined stimulation is pleasurable to the point of pain—intense beyond his wildest imaginations. He feels pre-cum leaking onto his stomach as his hips jerk upward, hands digging into the sheets, needing something to ground him lest his self-control dissolve entirely.

Over the ragged moans falling from his lips he hears Sakura click her tongue at him. Her touch disappears abruptly altogether, and he feels he could almost cry out from her absence. From half-mast eyes he watches as she steps into the strap-on, fastening its harness around her. The female end of the dildo glides into her pussy with ease, a testament to just how much she gets off on seeing him fall apart—at her bidding and hers alone.

"I must say I'm a little disappointed in you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura douses the dildo in lube before positioning herself above him, working her knees under the backs of his thighs so that his hips lift into the air. Her eyes spark with wanton desire as she gazes down at him. Sasuke watches, mesmerized, as her tongue slips out to briefly touch her top lip. If he could come from a look alone, he's found it. The way she looks at him is a prurient warning—an indication that she'll devour him at any moment and delight in doing so, as if her craving for him is as infinite as it is insatiable. He'd give up just about anything for that look.

"Can you guess why I'm disappointed in you?" Sakura continues, the tip of the dildo now prodding his entrance.

Sasuke shakes his head. She moves her hips forward just slightly, eyes widening when she finds him open and waiting for her. He inhales sharply at the small intrusion and tilts his hips upward so that it slides another inch into him. It's angeled perfectly to hit his prostate, eliciting another carnal groan from his lips.

Sakura smiles, wicked and positively feline. "I told you not to move your hands, didn't I?"

And with one quick motion she thrusts inside him. The sudden sensation of being filled so completely causes his breath to catch in his throat, his body stilling as it grows accustomed to the feeling. Either she did a magnificent job of preparing him or he's just that eager, because while the dildo is wider than her fingers and much longer, he would hardly call it painful.

"Are you okay?" Sakura whispers.

He didn't even realize he'd squeezed his eyes shut. He opens them to meet Sakura's troubled gaze, noticing the way she keeps herself carefully frozen while she waits for his reaction.

Utterly relaxed, Sasuke simply raises a brow. "You gave me orders," he says softly, lifting one hand to her face and using his fingers to gently pry her lips apart, "and I didn't listen." She nips at his fingertips with her teeth, then slides her tongue between them, sucking them as she eyes him with restless hunger.

Drawing her name out in a way he knows will set her off, he asks, "What are you going to do about it, _Sakura_?"

Sakura's eyes flash dangerously, and less than a second later she's gathered his wrist in her hand and pinned it to the sheets beside his head. Her much shorter frame stretches over him as she uses her free hand to hold his thigh up and open, allowing her to pull back and thrust in with so much force that the entire bed frame shakes.

Sasuke moans, shoulder blades digging into the mattress as she presses into him with her full weight. Innocently she asks, "Not so confident now, hm, Sasuke-kun?"

Then she repeats the motion—again and again and again, fucking him relentlessly. His cock pulses with each stroke, ragged gasps falling from his lips every time she hits that sweet spot inside him.

And if this is his punishment for disobeying her? He'll be damned if he doesn't continue misbehaving for the rest of his life.

" _Oh_ ," Sakura breathes, voice laden with arousal. "I love this view." He imagines how he must look to her: skin flushed, legs spread open, cock hard and straining and leaking pre-cum until his abs are slick with it. She shifts and this time, when she speaks, it's directly into his ear, her breath hot and damp against his skin. "You look like you're about to come any second now, Sasuke-kun. I wonder..."

Her voice trails off, and she pulls slightly away from him. Before he can even begin to question what she's doing, he hears the click of a button—and Sasuke's vision goes white as she turns the vibrator on.

His back arches off the bed, toes curling, the vibrations shooting wave after wave of white-hot bliss through him. Sakura moans, letting out a soft curse. She releases his wrist and uses both hands to steady herself against his thighs, propping herself up and over his trembling body. Giving him no time to adjust, she begins moving again, fucking him with shallow, rapid strokes.

" _Fuck_ ," Sasuke rasps, chest heaving and heart racing until he feels he might combust at any moment. "Jesus _Christ_ , Sakura, I'm coming—"

The heat reaches a fever-pitch inside him, and Sasuke's entire body stiffens as the most intense orgasm he's ever experienced hits him like a fucking train. He shatters beneath her, fire working its way from his toes all the way to the tips of his fingers, pleasure radiating in deliciously endless waves. He comes and comes and _comes_ , his cock pulsing as he spills himself over and over upon his chest.

When he finally recovers—seconds or years later, for all he knows—it's to the sight of Sakura slowly drawing her gaze from his still-dripping cock, up to the mess he's made of himself, and finally to his eyes, savoring every inch of him.

Even in the dark he can see how dilated her pupils are, black nearly eclipsing green entirely. She's nowhere near done with him. No, Sasuke can tell by the way she looks at him alone that they've barely curbed her desire tonight. Infinite, he thinks. Insatiable, to a fault.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Turn over," Sakura commands quietly. "I want your chest down, Sasuke-kun. Hips in the air."

Sasuke's lips curve into a challenging smirk. "And what happens if I don't listen?"

She shows him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the time of my life writing this, and I can only hope your experience reading it was enjoyable as well. :) 
> 
> Please note that I am by no means an expert on any of the topics discussed in this fic. I highly, highly recommend doing your own research before trying anything new when it comes to sex. And, on the flip side, please don’t feel pressured in any way to do something you’re not comfortable with or interested in. We truly all have things we like and dislike doing in bed (with some not being interested in sex entirely), and that is 100% okay. 
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts on the story, if you’re willing to share! :)
> 
> With love,  
> Shannon


End file.
